Interlude
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Chloe Sullivan has an odd encounter, even for someone from Smallville.


NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: Interlude

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, names, places, etc. They belong to DC comics, the WB, you know the drill.

FANDOM: Smallville

PAIRING: None

RATING: T

SUMMARY: Chloe Sullivan has an odd encounter, even for someone from Smallville.

SPOILER: In the 7th season episode of Smallville, FRACTURE, Lex is shot and left comatose. Clark enters Lex's mind using an experimental procedure to save him but Lex flat lines. Chloe uses her meteor power (healing) to save them, as a result ending up basically dead herself for eighteen hours. During that period, she meets…well, you'll see.

"Chloe Sullivan."

A voice she did not recognize.

"Chloe Sullivan."

She looked around but could not see.

"Over here."

Out of the darkness a bright white light appeared. As it moved closer, she became aware of her hands and feet and eyes again. It was as if her body was only then being formed.

Chloe focused on the light. It wasn't a bulb or a flame. It was…an ankh? A necklace, on a teenage girl with the whitest skin Chloe had ever seen. She was decidedly Goth, with spiky black hair and black leather.

"Umm, hi?"

The girl smiled. "Hi yourself."

"Where…" Chloe looked around. "…are we, exactly?"

"Oh, that's a complicated question, and you don't really have that kind of time." Seeing the expression on Chloe's face the girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Would you settle for a place between life and death?"

"I'm from Smallville. I can believe almost anything." Chloe couldn't help shuddering as she stared at the girl. Something made her feel very cold, and afraid. "Let's start with an easy one. Who are you?"

"Jeez, you asked the exact same questions in the exact same order last time too."

Chloe blinked. "Last…I've been here before?" She gasped. "Oh God, I remember now. I-I was healing Lex. It's like with Lois…using my power…it killed me, didn't it?"

"Almost. You're as close to death as a human can be."

"But I can go back, right? I mean, I'm gonna wake up, in the morgue, maybe, but…" Chloe's eyes filled with tears. "…oh God, I don't want to be dead. Not yet. There's so much I have left to do. Clark and Jimmy…"

The girl held up her hand. "Relax. Yes, you'll be fine. And you don't have to worry about being emotionally scarred by your visit to the afterlife or any of that psychobabble you people seem to like so much. You're not going to remember any of this. I just wanted to take this opportunity to have a little girl talk. It's kind of important."

"What is?"

"Your future. You have an important role to play in Kal-El's destiny, Chloe Sullivan."

"How do you know so much about Cla… how do you know that name?"

"Let's just say Destiny and I go way back." The girl smiled. "You don't have to worry, Chloe. Clark's secret is still safe. Anyone who gets it from me won't be in a position to tell anyone else. Trust me. In the meantime, I wanted to give you a little heads up. I know what's to come and if you're not prepared you might not be able to stop him."

"Who?"

"Milton Fine. Or Brainiac. Whichever name you prefer. He's going to be coming for you."

"And you're going to help us fight him? Is that it?"

The girl chuckled. "Oh no. I don't get involved in mortal affairs. Not like that, anyway. You have to beat him, or not, entirely on your own. I just figured if we talked about it like this, the idea of resisting Brainiac would be rolling around in the back of your mind somewhere, and it might help you fight him off. That, and your power, of course."

"Why tell me? If what you're saying is true, why don't you just go warn Clark?"

"Is there something about I don't get involved in mortal affairs you don't understand? Kal-El and I won't be seeing one another again for a very long time. Jor-El ripped me off but I don't mind. Do you have any idea how much paperwork that whole missile thing would have caused if Kal-El hadn't stopped it? As for why I'm talking to you like this, it's because you are one of the singularly most important people in his life. His human parents raised him, of course, Lana helped him understand himself, and Lois will eventually lead him to love. You, meanwhile, are going to help him become the hero he is destined to be. That's why you have to go back."

Chloe frowned. "How do you know all this? Who are you?"

"I might as well clue you in. Our time is almost up." The girl crossed her arms. "I'm Death."

"Death?"

"You sound surprised."

Chloe looked her up and down. "Well, you're not exactly what I expected."

"You humans and your preconceptions. Let me guess." The girl transformed into a huge, black robed figure with a skeletal face, carrying a wicked scythe. "This is more what you had in mind?"

"Something like that."

"Yeah, the artist who came up with this look really ruined my rep. Tell me the truth. Would you follow this guy into your just reward? Or would you rather…" The girl returned. "…go with me?" She shrugged. "Honestly, this is just a physical manifestation. I can appear any way I want. I usually take on whatever form the departed would fine most comforting."

Chloe blinked. "And this is what you came up with?"

"What, you mean for you?" Death smirked. "I'm not suggesting anything Chloe, this particular form is just one I happen to like. I only change when I am ferrying someone across."

"Chloe!"

That was Lois's voice. Chloe looked around, and Death nodded.

"It's almost time."

"Chloe!"

Now it was Jimmy's voice. Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes.

"Get ready."

"Damn it, Chloe! Don't leave me!"

Chloe gasped. Clark.

"This," said Death. "Is really gonna suck. Sorry."

Chloe's entire being turned inside out and she woke up in her own bed, with Clark standing over her. She was scared and confused and had the strangest feeling there was something very important she was forgetting.

THE END


End file.
